disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey DeLisle
| birth_place = Fort Ord, California | age = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Singer/Comedian | alias = | gender = Female | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Murry Hammond | children = Jefferson Texas Hammond (born January 31, 2007) | relatives = | ethnic = Irish-American Dutch-American Hispanic-American | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits =''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' as Azula The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Mandy Clifford the Big Red Dog Clifford's Puppy Days as Emily Elizabeth Howard Danny Phantom as Samantha Manson Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends as Frankie Foster, Duchess, and Goo The Fairly OddParents as Vicky and Tootie Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi as Yumi |''Xiaolin Showdown'' as Kimiko Star Wars: Clone Wars as Asajj Ventress | URL = http://www.greydelisle.com | agent = Sandie Schnarr }} Grey DeLisle (born August 24, 1973) is a American Singer-songwriter, and voice actress of Irish, Dutch, and Hispanic descent. Biography Early life and early career Grey DeLisle was born Erin Grey Van Oosbree in Fort Ord, California, and had a difficult childhood; her mother was addicted to drugs. She was primarily raised by her grandmother, Eva Flores Ruth, a vocalist who performed with salsa legend Tito Puente. DeLisle was heavily into goth bands like The Cure, but her mother, who had become a born-again Pentecostal, set a strict rule forbidding secular music. In her late teens, she started singing old gospel tunes, and entered the world of stand-up comedy on the advice of a close friend. In her comedy routine, DeLisle imitated voices very well, and was advised to take a shot at voice acting. Her first starring role came in the first English version of Crayon Shin-chan, as the voice of characters Cosmo and Uma, in 1994. Career success Billed as a "Superstar Voice Actress" on the Anime News Network, DeLisle currently plays the leading role in at least six current animated series. Harp has called Delisle "golden-voiced" and recognized her for her roles in The Fairly Oddparents and What's New, Scooby-Doo? as well as Clifford the Big Red Dog and its' prequel, Clifford's Puppy Days. In addition to her numerous English-speaking roles, she also speaks Japanese as the character Yumi on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. DeLisle has had voice acting roles in many computer and video games, such as Escape from Monkey Island, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary, and several Star Wars games. As a voice actress, She portryas the Dark Jedi, Asajj Ventress, in 5 episodes of Star Wars: Clone Wars and reprises her role as Ventress in a bonus level in the Force Duel mode of the PSP version of the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. As a voice actress, she plortrays Azula on Avatar: The Last Airbender, several voice roles (though mainly Mandy) on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Therese and Jeanette (Tourette) Voerman in the White Wolf RPG PC game Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines, Frida Suárez in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, and Sam Manson in Danny Phantom. DeLisle has released four music CDs, which include goth-inspired folk and Americana tunes, and a few gospel-style songs. Personal life In 2002, DeLisle married musician Murry Hammond, the bassist for the Old 97's, after a few months in a long-distance relationship. They were featured in an episode of the TLC program A Wedding Story. Their first child, Jefferson Texas "Tex" Hammond, was born on January 31, 2007 in Los Angeles, California. Discography *2000 - The Small Time *2002 - Homewrecker *2003 - Bootlegger, Vol. 1 *2004 - The Graceful Ghost *2005 - Iron Flowers *2005 - Loggerheads soundtrack *2006- "Beautiful Dreamer" - Tribute to Stephen Foster (Grammy winner) *2007- "Anchored In Love" - Tribute to June Carter Cash Starring roles Animated series * As Told by Ginger (2000) - Brandon Higsby * Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) (2007) - Azula (Season 2 and 3), Kya (Episode "The Southern Raiders"), actor Katara (Episode "The Ember Island Players"), Ta Min (Episode "The Avatar and the Firelord") * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008) - Fire * Ben 10 (2006) - HeatBlast (Gwen version) (episode "Gwen 10"), Xylene (episode "The Visitor"), Camille, Camille's mother (episode "Big Fat Alien Wedding") * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000) and Clifford's Puppy Days (2003) - Emily Elizabeth Howard * Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) - Lizzie Devine, Grandma Stuffums, Mega Mom, Additional Voices * Crayon Shin-chan (1992) - Georgie, Uma * Curious George - Betsy * Danger Rangers (2005) - Kitty * Danny Phantom (2003) - Sam Manson, Additional Voices * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Frida Suárez * The Emperor's New School - Girls Behaving Oddly (2006) - Moxie (Guest) - Cool Summer (2007) - Yzma the teen (aka "Yasmin") * Evil Con Carne (2004) - Maj. Dr. Ghastly, Additional Voices * The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Vicky, Tootie, Principal Waxelplax, Veronica, Chad, The Tooth Fairy, Ms. Sunshine/Doombringer, AJ's mom, Betty, Additional Voices * The Flintstones: On The Rocks (2001) - Betty Rubble * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) - Frances "Frankie" Foster, Duchess, Mac's Teacher, Goo Goo Gaga, Mac's Mom, Louise, Additional Voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001) - Mandy, Milkshakes, Aunt Sis, Additional Voices * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000) - Debbie, Daphne Blake, Dr. Gale Melody, Mary * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004) - Yumi Yoshimura * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) - Roxanne ("Max's Embarrassing Date") * Justice League Unlimited (2004) - Shifter, Downpour * The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Greenly ("Tarzan and the British Invasion" and "Tarzan and the New Wave") * The Mighty B! (2008) - Portia Gibbons and Millie * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006) - Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Nurse Gazelle, Mrs. Warthog, Additional Voices * Night of the Living Doo (2001) - Daphne Blake * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - Femme Fatale, Additional Voices * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) - Frieda, Nutwinck the Gopher, Hogwash Junior (Sgt. Hogwash's nephew), Laluna (appears on one episode "A Chilly Fashion Model") * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Vicky, Additional Voices * The Replacements (2006) - Riley, Buzz * Rugrats (1991) - Additional Voices * Samurai Jack (2001) - Josephine Clench, Additional Voices * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) - Betty Brant, Sally Avril * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - Padmé Amidala, Shaak Ti, Asajj Ventress * Time Squad (2001) - Joan of Arc, Lizzy Borden, Marie Curie * Totally Spies! (2001) - Donna Ramone/Pam/Alice/Felicia Mane/Brunette Girl * The Weekenders (2000) - Lor McQuarrie * Wayside (2007) - Bebe Gunn, Deedee, Fluffy, Rondi * The Zeta Project (2001-2002) - Andrea Donoso, additional voices * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2002) - Mom Unit, Shannon, Connie, French teacher * What's New, Scooby Doo? (2002) - Daphne Blake * All Grown Up! (2003) - Additional voices * W.I.T.C.H. (2004) - Miranda * Wolverine and the X-Men (2008) - Psylocke, Spiral, Network * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006) - Wubbzy, Giant Goo-Goo, Growly-Gus, Tiny the Fleagle, Old Lady Zomboni * Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) - Kimiko Tohomiko (Also guest-voiced Dyris in the episode "Screams of the Siren") * Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2013) - Jeanne (English Dub) Animated films * Bolt (2008) - Penny's Mom * Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Emily Elizabeth * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Linda/Woman at Zoo * TMNT (2007) - Various Voices * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Mandy and Milkshakes * Billy and Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Mandy and Milkshakes * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Daphne Blake * Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Daphne Blake/Shannon Blake * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) -Daphne Blake/Auntie Mahina * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) - Daphne Blake/Natasha * Scooby Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) - Daphne Blake * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Daphne Blake * Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) - Daphne Blake * Ultimate Avengers (2006) - Wasp (comics) (Janet Van Dyne (Pym)) * Ultimate Avengers 2 (2006) - Wasp (comics) (Janet Van Dyne (Pym)) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Aquata, Arista * Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Heather, Donna Fawkes Video games * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Lilia * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Nalia De'Arnise, Viconia De Vir, Bubbles, Raelis Shai, Illasera (Throne of Bhaal) * Barbie Beauty Boutique '' (2003) - Teresa/Christie. * ''Champions of Norrath '' (2004) * ''Dark Reign 2 (2000)- Thara. * Doom 3 (2005) - Computer Voice, additional VO. * Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Yangia the Pirate Student/Yoshen the LUA Bar Patron. * Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel '' (2001) * ''Happy Feet (2006) - Miss Viola, Mrs. Astrakhan, Young Penguin #2, Adult Penguin #3 * Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Pukutak * Giants: Citizen Kabuto '' (2000) * ''Gladius '' (2003) - Female Narrator/Additional voices. * ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy '' (2006) - Mandy * ''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine (1999) - 'Nubian Boy' * Invictus: In the Shadow of Olympus '' (2000) * ''Jumpstart Baby - Teddy * Mass Effect (2007) - Nassana * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Sam Manson * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Sam Manson * Ninja Gaiden II - Elizébet * Tomb Raider: Anniversary (2007) - Jacqueline Natla * Sacrifice '' (2000) * ''Speed Racer (2007) - Esther 'Rev' Reddy * Star Wars: Demolition '' (2000) - Ghia/Jabba's Announcer/Lyn Me/Tia * ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords (2004) - Brianna the Handmaiden, Lonna Vash * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Bera Kazan * Tomb Raider Underworld (2008) - Jacqueline Natla * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (2004) - Jeanette Voerman/Therese Voerman * X-Men Legends (2004) - Mystique * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Mystique *''Crash of the Titans'' (2007) - Brat Girl *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' (2003) - Alora, Female Jedi *Bayonetta (2009) - Jeanne, Jubileus *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Jeanne References External links * Official website (requires Flash) * * * Anination, Includes an Interview with Grey Delisle * Star Wars Wiki ;Media * Animation portfolio at Sandie Schnarr Talent Agency * Commercial portfolio at Sandie Schnarr Talent Agency Category:Actors